


From Beneath

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, LOLcats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer came in a horrifying form, a terrifying form, one not even human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beneath

The light was blinding, and Dean Winchester could do nothing more then clutch at his brother as Lucifer's power swept through the old convent.

The light abruptly cut out, leaving spots to dance across Dean's vision.

Once his eyes cleared, his gaze darted back and forth, looking for Lucifer. Beside him, Sam was doing the same thing.

"Down here."

They looked down.

Sitting primly on the edge of the blood circle was a large black house cat.

Sam blinked

Dean blinked.

"You're Lucifer?"

"Yes, of course," the cat said haughtily, as only a cat could.

"Dude…

"Basement cat is real?"

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I have got to stop going to "I can has Cheeseburger".
> 
> And no, I was not on any drugs when I wrote this, none at all. I just kept going to read lolcat macros.


End file.
